


Chance

by NemiMontoya



Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: ”You know, you don’t have to leave right away. You could stay a little longer.”





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure of the quality of this, it's probably a real mess, but I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully, someone will enjoy reading it.

K ducked quickly into the bathroom to fix his hair and check his breath. This was a golden opportunity. Some ALF members had gathered at his apartment to discuss some plans for upcoming missions against Mirando. Jay had stayed behind to help clean up. It was just the two of them left now. Alone. Together. Golden opportunity.

K looked at his reflection in the mirror.

”Okay, just… be cool. Take it slow, and… don’t act like a dumbass,” he whispered to himself.

With a deep breath, K went back out. Jay was in the kitchen, washing dishes.

”Hey, you didn’t have to do that,” K said, walking up to the sink.

”I don’t mind.”

Grabbing a towel, K began drying the washed dishes, sneaking a glance at Jay. He was smiling slightly and his hair had flopped down over his forehead, making him look even more boyish than usual. He had gotten rid of the beard some weeks ago, and K was glad for it. Not that Jay didn’t look good in it, but K had missed seeing his face like this.

Jay looked up at him.

”I feel really good about our plans, don’t you?” he smiled.

”Oh yeah, definitely,” K replied quickly, and began putting away the dried dishes in the cupboards.

” _Fuck…_ ” he thought. ” _What the fuck do I do? Should I offer him a drink? Should I put on some music? No, that might be too obvious… Dammit, just chill and think of something to say!”_

It had been some time now since K had realized that his feelings for Jay went beyond friendship, and he was determined to give it a shot, but so far there hadn’t really been a good time to make a move. The other ALF members were always around. But tonight, he and Jay were finally alone together, in his own apartment no less. This was his chance, and wasn’t going to waste it. 

If only he could think of something to say.

”Oh look, I do believe it’s raining,” Jay said suddenly.

K glanced towards the window.

”Yeah, you’re right.” 

It was. Quite heavily, in fact.

”How unfortunate,” Jay sighed. ”I will get soaked… when I leave.”

” _This is good, you idiot! Use it!_ ” K thought to himself.

K cleared his throat.

”You know, you don’t have to leave right away. You could stay a little longer.”

”Yeah?”

Jay put the last dish away and dried his hands.

”Yeah… it doesn’t look like it’s going to clear up any time soon. In fact, why don't you just… stay the night. We could… hang out. Watch a movie or something.”

Jay hung the towel up on a hook and turned to look at K. He smiled.

”I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

K made them some popcorn, grinning to himself like a fool, while Jay picked out a movie for them to watch. K would have thought of Jay to pick some obscure indie drama, but he chose Shrek, of all things (”I find it very enjoyable, and I love the music”).

During the movie, K watched Jay more than the screen. He was usually so serious, hearing him laugh during his favorite parts of the movie made K’s heart swell, and he could barely take his eyes off him.

When the movie was over, Jay showed K some pictures he had been sent by Mija.

”Look, Okja looks so happy with Mija. And the little one is really growing!”

K smiled at the pictures of the young girl and her super-pig friends.

”They sure are thriving.”

”Yeah…” Jay put his phone away. He was quiet for a moment, then turned to face K. 

”I’m… I’m very glad we had the chance to spend time together casually like this. To tell you the truth…” 

Jay cleared his throat. He actually looked nervous.

”… that’s why I offered to stay behind and help you clean up. I thought it would be nice if…”

” _Oh my fucking god…_ ” K thought. ” _This is it! Make your move! Now, dumbass!_ ”

But Jay made his move first. He scooted closer on the couch, and slid his hand over K’s, on top of his thigh, as he leaned in. K met him halfway, and their lips pressed against each other.

Whenever K had pictured this moment, he had always imagined steamy, frantic kisses. The reality was different. It was soft, slow and tender.

And it was way better. 

Jay’s lips were so soft, K felt tingling in his toes that spread out all over his body. When Jay’s fingertips caressed him on the back of the neck, K thought he would melt.

Jay broke away from the kiss. There was a look in his eyes that made K’s heart skip a beat.

” _Fuck… I’m so fucking head over heels._ ”

”So, um… ” Jay smiled. ”…you did say I was invited to spend the night, right?”

K didn’t answer. He kissed Jay again, then rose and held out his hand.

Once in the bedroom, undressing took some time since they kept stopping for more kisses. K discovered that Jay would react very nicely to having the side of his throat kissed and spent some time doing that, just to hear him panting. They moved on to the bed, taking their time touching and exploring each other’s bodies. When Jay kissed his way down K’s chest and licked his nipple, K moaned out loud. And then Jay moved lower, lower, and suddenly his mouth was on K’s cock, so warm and slick, and he did things with his tongue that…

” _Oooohfuck, oh my god… fuck…_ ”

K slid his fingers into Jay’s hair. He tried to hold back, but Jay’s mouth just felt so good. He came hard into Jay’s mouth, his whole body jerking.

K allowed himself a few minutes to recover, then he flipped Jay over on his back and returned the favor. Judging from the sounds that came out of Jay’s mouth, he did a pretty good job of it, too.

Once they had managed to catch their breath, they got up to take a shower together. They held each other under the warm spray, kissing lazily, until Jay regretfully pointed out that they were wasting water. Drying off, they moved back to the bedroom and crawled under the covers. K slid his arm around Jay’s waist and pulled him close, relaxing at the warmth of his body against his. Jay rested his head against K’s chest, sighing with contentment. K could feel himself dozing off.

”Jay…?” he mumbled sleepily.

”Hmm?”

”…I hear it might rain tomorrow, too.”

K wasn’t sure, but he thought he hear Jay laugh softly.

”Good.”

K fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
